uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Vokem Uropi - De miki prins id de vols
De miki prins id de vols, pos Antoine de Saint-Exupéry Davos asemì de vols. — Bun dia, dezì de vols. — Bun dia, korticim ruvokì de Miki Prins we voltì sia, ba vizì nit. Korticim '= poliment, '''kortic '= poli, vient de 'kort '= la cour (cf: it: cortese, esp: cortès, fr: courtois, ang. courteous '', all: ''Hof ''= la cour, ''höflich ''= poli.) — I se za, de voc dezì, ude d'aplar... — Ke s'tu ? de Miki Prins dezì. Tu se ʒe lovi ... — I s'u vols, dezì de vols. — Ven jego ki ma, de Miki Prins probasì ho. I se sa trist... — I moz ne jego ki ta, de vols dezì. I s'ne domizen. — Ah! Perdàv ma, dezì de Miki Prins. ''Ba, posmenan, he ajutì: — Ka sin «domizo» ? — Tu s'ne od zi, de vols dezì, ka s'tu cekan ? — I cek humane, dezì de Miki Prins. Ka sin «domizo» ? — Humane av rifle id lu cag. Je s'mol truban!'Truban '= gênant, dérangeant, 'trubo '= déranger, 'intrubo '= gêner. Id os lu ingrès galas. Di s' li uni interès. Cek tu galas ? — Ne, de Miki Prins dezì. I cek frame. Ka sin ʒe «domizo» ? — Je s'ekwa we s' tio oblasen, de vols dezì. Je sin «kreato vige...» — Kreato vige ? — Aj, de vols dezì. Po ma tu se jok solem u bobit somi a sunte tilie bobite. I nud ne ta. Id tu nud os ne ma. Po ta i se solem u vols, somi a sunte tilie folse. Ba, is tu domiz ma, nu ve nudo unaltem. tu v' so po ma uni in mold. I v' so po ta uni in mold... — I s' inizan incepo, de Miki Prins dezì. Je ste u flor... I kre te ce av ma domizen... — Je s' mozli, de vols dezì. Su Ter, un viz tale sorte zocis... — Oh ! Je s'ne su Ter, de Miki Prins dezì. De vols semì mol agurnoven '': '''Agurnovo '= rendre curieux, intriguer, de 'gurnovi '= curieux. — Su un alten planet ? — Aj. — Ste je cagore su da planet ? — Ne. — Di s'interesan ! Id galas ? — Ne. — Nit se perfeti, sofì de vols. Ba de fols ruvenì a hi idea : — Mi ʒiv s' unituni. I cag galas, humane cag ma. Tale galas somiv a unaltem, id tale humane somiv a unaltem. I se ʒe tiedan u poj. Ba is tu domiz ma, mi ʒiv ve vido polen ki sol. I ve kono u roit stapis we ve so disemi a tale altene. De alten stape det ma celo ude bod. Tìa ve calo ma us mi tania, wim u muzik. Id os, glad ! Viz tu zadàl de polde gorni ? I jed ne pan. Po ma, gorn se anuzi. Polde gorni rumèn mo nit. Id di se trist ! Ba tu av goriklori kevile. Sim, wan tu v'avo ma domizen, je v'so mirvizi. Goric gorn ve so u rumèn ov ta. Id i ve liamo de roit vinti in gorne... De vols silì id spekì longim de Miki Prins : — Prijim...domiz ma ! he dezì. (Traduten od Franci.) Vocabulaire *'asemo '= apparaître *'prins '= prince *'vols ' = renard *'sia volto '= se retourner *'aplar '= pommier *'''probaso = proposer *'trist ' = triste *'domizo ' = apprivoiser *'perdavo ' = pardonner *'posmeno ' = réfléchir *'ajuto '= ajouter *'human '= homme, être humain *'rifel (-fle) '= carabine *'cago '= chasser *'ingreso ' = élever *'gala '= poule *'uni' = unique *'kreato '= créer *'vig' = lien *'bobit' = garçonnet *'somi' = pareil *'mozli' = possible *'sort '= sorte *'zoc ' = chose *'agurnoven ' = intrigué *'planet ' = planète *'cagor '= chasseur *'unituni '= monotone *'sofo ' = soupirer *'tiedo ' = s'ennuyer *'roit ' = léger bruit *'stap '= pas *'bod '= sol *'tania' = tanière *'pold '= champ *'gorn' = blé *'anuzi' = inutile *'zadàl '= là-bas *'goriklori '= d'une couleur d'or *'mirvizi '= merveilleux *'rumèn '= souvenir Notes Retour à l'introduction Category:Cours d'uropi Category:Literatùr